drew1200testfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Project
Art Project is an official Google Chrome extension. It can be found in the Chrome Web Store. Official Description Explore museums from around the world, discover and view hundreds of artworks at incredible zoom levels. What is the ‘Art Project’? A unique collaboration with some of the world’s most acclaimed art museums to enable people to discover and view more than a thousand artworks online in extraordinary detail. Explore museums with Street View technology: virtually move around the museum’s galleries, selecting works of art that interest you, navigate though interactive floor plans and learn more about the museum and you explore. Artwork View: discover featured artworks at high resolution and use the custom viewer to zoom into paintings. Expanding the info panel allows you to read more about an artwork, find more works by that artist and watch related YouTube videos. Create your own collection: the ‘Create an Artwork Collection’ feature allows you to save specific views of any of the 1000+ artworks and build your own personalised collection. Comments can be added to each painting and the whole collection can then be shared with friends and family. Why is there a difference between the museums in terms of the number of galleries, artworks and related information? Google approached the museum partners without any curatorial direction, and each museum was able to chose the number of galleries, artwork and information they wanted to include, based on reasons specific to them. All content in the information panel pertaining to individual artworks was also provided by the museums. Why are some areas or specific paintings in the museum Street View imagery blurred? Some of the paintings and features captured with Street View were required to be blurred by the museums for reasons pertaining to copyrights. Are the images on the Art Project site copyright protected? Yes. The high resolution imagery of artworks featured on the art project site are owned by the museums, and these images are protected by copyright laws around the world. The Street View imagery is owned by Google. All of the imagery on this site is provided for the sole purpose of enabling you to use and enjoy the benefit of the art project site, in the manner permitted by Google’s Terms of Service. The normal Google Terms of Service apply to your use of the entire site. Our partners: For now the following museums are included in the project: - Alte Nationalgalerie, Berlin - Germany - Freer Gallery of Art, Smithsonian, Washington DC - USA - The Frick Collection, NYC - USA - Gemäldegalerie, Berlin - Germany - The Metropolitan Museum of Art, NYC - USA - MoMA, The Museum of Modern Art, NYC - USA - Museo Reina Sofia, Madrid - Spain - Museo Thyssen - Bornemisza, Madrid - Spain - Museum Kampa, Prague - Czech Republic - National Gallery, London - UK - Palace of Versailles - France - Rijksmuseum, Amsterdam - The Netherlands - The State Hermitage Museum, St Petersburg - Russia - State Tretyakov Gallery, Moscow - Russia - Tate Britain, London - UK - Uffizi Gallery, Florence - Italy - Van Gogh Museum, Amsterdam - The Netherlands Category:Chrome Category:Extensions